The present invention relates to a magnetic drain plug for collecting particulate iron from the oil of a lubricating system, and more particularly to a magnetic drain plug having a molded plastic plug member which facilitates manufacture and assembly and which protects the magnet therein from stress and heat.
More conventional magnetic drain plugs generally employ metal plug members which require a plurality of forming steps to manufacture and additional elements for the securement of the magnet, such as fasteners, adhesives, and caulking compounds. The plastic plug member of the present invention can be rapidly manufactured by injection molding so as to simplify production. Moreover, the resilience of the plastic material enables a snap fit securement so as to obviate additional elements and simplify assembly of the magnet therewith. The plug member also provides a lower aperture in communication with the magnet therein which, along with the lower thermal conductivity of the plastic structure, aids in cooling the magnet to prevent loss of remanence.